A Patch of Blue
by Colorful and Free
Summary: "He was a patch of blue in the gray, cloudy sky." Luigi and Daisy go to a nearby cabin to escape the storm outside. There, they find a story about a man and his girlfriend, dating all the way back to 1961. Why does Luigi look at it so fondly? And how did he know that the cabin was empty, anyway? One-shot. Rated K for nothing a kid can't handle. LuigixDaisy. Implied MarioxPeach.


_Summary: "He was a patch of blue in the gray, cloudy sky." Luigi and Daisy go to a nearby cabin to escape the storm outside. There, they find a simple story about a man and his girlfriend, dating all the way back to 1961. Why does Luigi look at it so fondly? And how did he know that the cabin was empty, anyway? Rated K for nothing a kid can't handle. LuigixDaisy. Implied MarioxPeach._

 _This was a little one-shot that I wrote for Writers' Club. Also, I took out a cuss-word so that I could get the K rating. After all, this is harmless for little kids. I'm really proud of this one. It has a little bit of an origin story in here. The prompt was, "A patch of blue in the gray, cloudy sky."_

 _Disclaimer: Luigi, Daisy, and characters here belong to Nintendo. (Except for Marco and Lily. They belong to me.)_

* * *

"Hurry up, Luigi! You wanna get rained on!?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The green plumber was running with his friend, Daisy, right beside him. He gave her his hat so she wouldn't get cold, so his brown hair was already dripping wet. Daisy stopped and looked around. "Shoot. Where are we going, anyway?"

Luigi looked through the storm. He felt a wave of guilt as he watched his friend get soaked. Daisy had originally planned to go racing with her cousin Peach, but their plans were cancelled.

The Sarasaland princess came to Luigi's house to rant about it. "*Trade deals with another kingdom or something," Daisy told him. "She's given me that same excuse at least twice this month already. At this point, I think she's ditching me just so she can hang out with Mario."

Luigi wondered if her claim had some truth to it. After all, Mario had been leaving the house more frequently. In fact, if he remembered right, he thought he saw a bit of blush as he left the house that afternoon.

Anyway, truth or not, Luigi was there for Daisy. He listened to her rant for at least an hour. Soon, it wasn't even about Peach anymore. It became about problems with her daily life, from her father treating her like a kid to her long list of royal duties. When she started to calm down a bit, Luigi quietly suggested taking a walk in the woods. She agreed and things had been going well...Until it started raining outside.

Luigi saw something in the distance. His blue eyes lit up. He pointed to it. "There's a cabin over there!"

Daisy nodded. "Good idea!"

She grabbed his hand and ran. The two rushed to the cabin, doing their best to beat the storm. Soon, they made it outside the door. Daisy knocked as hard as she could. Luigi smiled. "Daisy, there's no need. No one's in there."

"How do you know that?"

Luigi opened the door. "I just do."

The princess narrowed her eyes with suspicion. Then she felt the warmth radiating from inside. She sighed and grabbed Luigi's hand. "Come on."

Luigi blushed a little as she lead him inside. Daisy shut the door behind them. She sighed. "Thank goodness."

She examined her surroundings. She was standing in a small room. There was a writing desk along with some papers. There was also a kitchen to the left with a small fridge, a stove, and a sink. Above the sink, there was a window with brown drapes. Next to the sink, there was a door. In the main area, there was a fireplace and a sofa. Near the sofa were a couple of lounging chairs. There were two more doors across from there.

"We should be safe from the storm in here," Luigi muttered. Daisy was about to ask him how he knew this place was empty when he went to the writing desk. He smiled as he went through the pages. "Ah. Nothing quite like _amore._ "

"What?" Daisy asked. Luigi handed her the pages. She began to read what was written on them, her lips mouthing each word.

 _May 10th, 1961._

 _Today, I went on another date with Lily. I love her so much. She makes my heart go bada-bing, bada-boom. Anyway, I've invited her here at the cabin. There's a massive storm outside and she has nowhere to stay. I love watching her as she sips her hot chocolate now. She has long brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. Not to mention her cute little freckles. She's talking about how she dreams of being a five-star chef one day in Brooklyn. I know that I'll support her, no matter what she chooses to do in life. She's the girl for me._

Daisy looked up at him. Luigi had a lost look in his eyes. He also had a goofy grin on his face. She laughed and snapped her fingers. "Come back to Earth."

Luigi smiled at her. "I'm back. But do you know who wrote that?"

"Who?"

"Guess."

Daisy thought for a moment. "I don't know...Some guy who's writing about his girlfriend."

Luigi's smile grew. "That, my dear, is an excerpt from Marco Mario, when he had dreams of being a best-selling author in Italy. Instead, he got into the plumbing business and moved to Brooklyn with his American girlfriend, Lily. They got married and had two twin boys named…"

The princess smiled. "Mario and Luigi."

The green one nodded. "Yep!" He frowned. "Papa isn't around anymore. He got sick last winter and…" He shook his head. "But Mama is still kicking. She's in New York right now. She owns a pizza shop."

Daisy frowned. "Luigi? Are you…?"

He shook his head. "No."

She grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye. Daisy frowned and wiped away Luigi's tears. "It's okay, Luigi. So, your father owned this cabin?"

Luigi nodded. "He told me that he came to the Mushroom Kingdom for inspiration. He wanted to write a best-selling novel about princesses and brave warriors. But he needed a quiet space to write. So, he built this cabin. The novel didn't go anywhere, but he met Mama here. She was taking cooking lessons…"

He sniffled. "Sometimes, I wonder what would've happened if he never came here. If he never met my mama. Or if he never told her how he felt…" He laughed. "I bet Peach would still be with Bowser right now."

Daisy stared into Luigi's eyes. He was always so upbeat and innocent. He was a patch of blue in the gray, cloudy sky. She hated seeing him upset. "Close your eyes."

Luigi furrowed his brows. "What? Why?"

"Just do it."

He sighed and closed his eyes. Daisy leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was warm and sweet. Then she broke the kiss and looked at Luigi. She laughed. He was so red. "You aren't falling for me, are you?"

"No way," Luigi muttered. Then he paused. "Well...Maybe a little."

Daisy's eyes widened. "What?"

He blushed even more. Then Luigi shook his head. "Never mind. Let's get you dried off."

* * *

 _Aww. Wasn't that cute? Admit it. You thought it was cute. Anyway, I'm really proud of this one. I only had 35 minutes to write, so I had to hurry. I didn't expect anything special to come out of it, but it did._

 _Also, if you're curious, I replaced a bit of Daisy's dialogue. It originally said, "Trade deals with another kingdom or some stupid shit." But it doesn't make a difference whether she curses or not, so I had no problem changing it._

 _Also, also, I was going to name Mario and Luigi's mother Louise, but then I stopped and thought for a moment. I have a headcanon that if Luigi was a girl, her name would be either Louise or Louisa. So, I named her Lily instead. I like it better. I feel like it suits her more._

 _Let me know if you want more LuigixDaisy!_

 _-Colorful and Free_


End file.
